Road to Utopia
by Luni
Summary: Perfection doesn't really exist, and the senshi will have to fight for their future in a Crystal Tokyo not destined to fall. Each senshi has a mission... follow on Minako's adventures spreading love on Earth!
1. Prologue

It took around two years of avid reading and mounting frustration for this day to arrive. Why frustration? Because I love, adore the thrill of writing but… I'm just too damn perfectionist, always taking editing and sentence construction very seriously, and if a text isn't the best I could have written, then there's no point in turning it public. Summing up, even though I like to think of myself as pretty fluent in English, my vocabulary and expressions knowledge is far from being the same as with my native language, and I'll never write in English as I'd do in Portuguese; I guess that the idea of turning a good story into a bad one because of this has held me back from writing a fan fiction, at least until today… What happened then? Well, sitting in front of a computer screen with nothing to do (my boss is away), while time drags by and outside people are soaking up this amazing Saturday's sun in the beach, can do wonders for my mood, even lead me into writing a fan fiction!! J

So here I am, starting a story from scratch, I mean, not translating anything I've written before, so it's kind of a new adventure… PLEASE support/help me in this challenge, every critic as long as constructive is welcome: **review**!!  

**Disclaimer: **at the age of 11 I had a dream, and there were senshi protecting the galaxy, evil threatening earth, silver, blue, pink haired people, youmas sucking people's energy… but Naoko Takeuchi was faster putting it down on paper, so I guess Sailor Moon is © Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, Toei Animation. Seriously, Naoko must be a very special lady to have inside her something as inspiring as Sailor Moon. I do own the plot however.

@@@@@ dream sequence @@@@@

Ending the wide introduction, this will be a multi-part series, taking place 3/4 years after Stars; comments/suggestions send to Argenta@clix.pt . I'm still not sure, but probably every main character will take part on this, though I'll be focusing on Minako. I'll follow mostly on the manga plot (you can't find well defined character's personalities in the anime…), with some exceptions along the way.

Author: Sandra Santos

July 2002

**Road to Utopia**

**Prologue**

    There are no doors to the moonlight; no window, no curtain can prevent the dancing moonbeams from sneaking inside every room, from painting every dreamer's sleep. The earth cycles had been changing ever so subtly for the past few years, as if preparing for a future placed somewhere ahead, but no one seemed to question the moon's growing presence on the night sky, nor the abnormality of the sea tides. 

    Still, if some tried to block the rays from entering, closing windows and shutters, others welcomed them in all their intensity, feeding on the energy. Somewhere in the heart of Tokyo, a room was glowing, bathed in moonlight, as if the moon knew it was her own soul lying inside. 

    A young woman was sprawled in a narrow bed, silky strands of hair brought to life by the reflections, in a metallic explosion where gold and silver were trying to overcome each other. In spite of the peaceful luminescence, her forehead was beaded in sweat, as a result of the constant tossing and turning; she was obviously a troubled soul.

@@@@@@@@@@@@

    A woman dressed in pure glimmering white, with fairy wings on the back, was silently walking along crystal corridors, one hand caressing the smoothness of the walls around her, receiving and giving energy to the living palace. As she walked, the long silver hair made up in two buns, characteristic of the Royal Lunar Family, trailed behind her in the floor like a long mantle, marking the Queen's passage with a magical aura. Suddenly, she came to a stop, and leaned against one of the clear walls; with a sort of maternal pride, the goddess surveyed the city, her blue eyes filled with visions of beauty and crystal perfection. 

    "Crystal Tokyo…" she whispered. 'If only I could see the people from here… they are my people after all, and I'm hardly ever with them… I wish I could really know them, not as their Queen but as a friend! Their happiness is so vital to me… After the cleansing with the Ginzuishou there aren't any bad feelings, but still I wanted to be closer, to all of them!'

    With a disappointed sigh, she continued walking, dragging her feet in a sign of reluctance. But then, all of a sudden, the silver hair trail stopped, and she giggled with pure happiness, like a child who's just had the best idea of the century. The golden crescent in her brow glowed intensely, and in a flash of light she was gone, leaving only moon dust filling the air.

~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~ 

    Minako had always loved the spotlight. What can a girl do if she's born Venusian?! Not even the fact that she was past 1000 years old could change the truth that blood is thicker than juice or something like that. But lately… well, it was starting to get on her nerves, all the attention, the adulation that she somehow felt was not for her but for another person: the Princess of Venus and leader of the Sailor Senshi. Was there a single soul in the Solar System who didn't dream about meeting the Senshi? Who didn't know their adventures turned into legends by heart? No, and that was a certainty as big as the Earth. Or the Sun. Or maybe Jupiter. Anyway. 

    If there was something Minako had dreaded in her early years, was solitude. She always had to be surrounded by people, even she wasn't aware of their presence. And yet lately she had grown to treasure it, even go through strange schemes to get some time for herself, alone, just Minako with Minako. And today, well, she had just had the most wonderful idea!! After all, anonymity is what she had been lacking lately, so now Sailor Venus was wandering around the streets of Crystal Tokyo in the skin of a fifteen-year-old boy, with tons of pimples in his chin.  'Mental note: never ever return the Luna Pen to Artemis. It's so much practical to use it, instead of draining on my energy… Can't let the others know I have it, though. Blood would be shed, I'm sure.'

    Even though lost in her/his own thoughts, Minako couldn't help notice a stunning young girl in a park nearby, with shimmering silver hair falling past her shoulders, 'Hmmm looks just like Yaten… or Kunzite… ohhh stop drooling' who seemed to be having the time of her life. A huge grin plastered on her face, and blue eyes twinkling like stars, she would jump around into people's conversations, giggling at every word she heard, not in the least ashamed by such a rude behaviour. Venus smiled, feeling lighter, and went back to her thoughts.

    Her disguise was wonderful. 'Oh I'm so smart!! Wait till I tell Ami, she'll be so proud of me!! Or maybe not… what am I thinking, the Senshi would kill me if they knew I left the Palace without telling them!! Though I_ can't see why, it's not like I'm in any kind of danger, besides no one could ever recognise me, even if I can't change this blasted silver hair!!'_

    After two hours of giddiness, while she behaved as a teenager who's never been out alone and is seeing everything for the first time, the silver haired girl was floating in a bubble of pure happiness. Now she truly felt connected to her people, at least she had been one of them, and had sensed how happy they all were in that perfect world she had created with such love.

    Remembering Neptune's words on her favourite place in the whole city, she decided to have a look at the Silver Harbour. The walk itself was unforgettable for her, taking in all the surroundings, smells, colours, voices, but all of a sudden she came to a halt. Gasping, her senses were drowned in the most beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes on; it was just like Mare Serenitas, but enriched by the warm sun reflections, which oddly had a silvery glow in them. Almost hypnotised, she walked to the docks, and sat with her feet dangling in the air, occasionally splashed by the calm waves. There she stayed, eyes closed, breathing the sweet air, for what seemed hours. 

     "Serenity…" the girl's head jerked up at the sudden invasion of her thoughts. Startled, she looked around, since the only ones who shared a mental link with her were Endymion and the Senshi, and the voice didn't belong to any of them.

    "Don't look any further, for you have found me."

    "Who are you?" Serenity decided to follow on the link.

    "The one you came looking for."

    "I wasn't looking for anyone."

    "Yes you were, my caring Queen. Indeed you came here looking for me, looking for a reassurance that would still the anxiety that's been tormenting you, and stop the fear of being so apart of your people that any harm could befall them."

    Serenity lowered her head, not sensing evil in the voice, only such a sounding inevitability that made her dread the next words. 

    "And will I get that reassurance?"

    "No." the Queen jumped when she heard the voice not in her head, but right in front of her. Gathering the courage to look up, she faced a wrinkled old-man's face, with a long white beard streaked with grey. Yet the eyes were of a black so vivid that pierced her mind, and held a great wisdom only compared to the one seen in Pluto's eyes, where you could read the past, present and future. Just like in his eyes. Feeling a shiver down her spine, Serenity looked straight into that darkness, searching for an answer. "Dear Queen, in your loving naïveté you built a Utopia. A beautiful one, but still a Utopia. Beware, it shall crack around you." 

@@@@@@@@@@@@

    A blue cat was suddenly jerked from her comfortable position under the blankets, when in a blur of movement Tsukino Usagi flew of her bed towards a column of books, half forgotten in a corner of the square room ( which itself was a clear sign of the girl's obvious lack of studying enthusiasm). Slowly one red lazy eye fluttered open, trying to focus, and as soon as what she was seeing settled in, both her eyes flew wide open, and the perfectly shaped crescent moon in her forehead shone golden, mirroring the cat's confusion.

    "Usagi… what are you doing?" the voice was deep and resonant, surprisingly wise even for a cat  "Is that really a dictionary in your hands, at 4 in the morning?!" 

    "Luna, I can't see, it's too dark!!" a twinge of impatience was noticeable "And if I switch on the lights, father will probably wake up…" 

    "But, what it is you're looking for?"

    Usagi's head snapped up, a new idea shining in the clear blue sky eyes.

    "You are such a smart kitten, Luna…" a brief amused smile, immediately replaced by the anxiety that seemed to be dominating her "Do you know what 'Utopia' means?" 

    Luna hopped from the bed and moved to the corner, purring softly when the moonlight caressed her fur. With a velvety paw she leafed through the dictionary, all feline concentration, and stopped a few pages ahead. "Can you read?" Usagi shook her head "We cats have a night vision… Listen, 'Utopia: an imaginary place or state of things in which everything is perfect: _a vain quest for a political Utopia; Utopian: having or aiming for Utopia; idealistic; not realistic: __Utopian ideals'."_

    Usagi fell silent.

That's a wrap!! With the Prologue, at least… I'm a bit tired now, almost morning and I'm still up, I _do know I should be studying instead but hell, my lack of motivation is a longer story than Road to Utopia will ever be… Self-pity, me? Noooooo….. Never! Anyway, I really doubt I'll have any reviews, but if you read this, please please just write a small one, I could really use a boost. Comments/suggestions send to Argenta@clix.pt ok? Good night!_


	2. The new dawn is coming?

A.N.:

Thanks to all of you who took the time to review or e-mail me with comments… I wrote this for me but also for you!

Anyway, it took me ages to update but I have tons of believable excuses, really! Read with a dramatic tone – you see, my motivation and intelligence were kidnapped, and I didn't have a single euro to pay for the ransom… So I had to wait till Christmas, and write a letter to Santa, asking for a whole new pack! I've just received it; let's hope it's still in time for my exams in January… Honestly, I know it'll take more than a miracle for me to pass them, but hey I still believe in fairytales…

I also changed the summary, as I have now this story pretty shaped up, it deserved a proper summary.

To all of you not used to the Japanese names, they are Minako – Mina/Venus, Usagi – Serena/Moon, Chibi-Usa – Rini/mini-Moon, Rei – Raye/Mars, Makoto – Lita/Jupiter, Ami – Amy/Mercury (this one was easy), Michiru – Michelle/Neptune, Haruka – Omara/Uranus, Hotaru – Saturn (sorry, don't know the dubbed name), Setsuna – Pluto (same here), Mamoru – Darien/Earth.

A couple of translations:

senshi – sailors

fuku – uniform

genki-genki – very happy, cool

Well, hope you like it… I'm sorry if it picks up really slowly, but I needed to set the plot.

Kiwi: strangely enough, I _do know the difference between an epilogue and a prologue, but hey it was 5 in the morning what can I say? J The more haste the less speed…Thanks!!_

**Disclaimer: **check the prologue!

January 2003

**Road to Utopia**

**Chapter 1 ****–**** the new dawn is coming?**

    "I had a dream last night."

    Usagi's simple statement turned everybody's attention on; it weren't the words themselves, but the tone used by the Moon Princess that was so surprising. She actually sounded like… a Princess.

    The nine Senshi, Inner and Outer, were together at Rei's temple. For the past two years it had become a habit to meet every weekend at the Hikawa Shrine, where all the Senshi would discuss ideas concerning the birth of Crystal Tokyo; even Pluto would leave the Gates of Time to work with all the planetary Princesses on their destiny. They would also, sometimes without even realising, gather their home planets' energies, an amount of power that was growing by day, waiting for the unleash that would mean the coming of the new Millennium. 

    But that sunny Sunday afternoon there was something lingering in the air, an ominous uncomfortable presence that kept the group of friends (soul bounded sisters, as they thought of themselves) in a tense mood. And it seemed Usagi was about to voice that presence.

    "I was at Crystal Tokyo, as Queen… But I wasn't happy, I just felt like… suffocated inside the Palace, so I decided to go on a walk alone, by myself. It was so much fun!!" there was a sad smile on her lips "I felt like I hadn't had so much fun in years… I walked for miles, talked to the people, and they all seemed so happy! But then…"

    "Someone came and talked to the Queen" Minako cut in.

    Eight pairs of eyes flew in the golden girl's direction, and for once she didn't comfortable with the attention. She absently cast her eyes down, and said "I had the same dream".

    Usagi's cerulean eyes grew larger, and she leaned forward. "Were you there? Did you hear him?" 

    "I was there, but almost as a spectator. I was just walking around, and then I saw you. You were looking different, but somehow I knew who you where and so I followed. I only remember seeing you by the harbour, with a shadow by your side. Everything was a bit hazy, and my sight started to blur, but I could still feel your pain" Minako finished.

    "I don't understand" the fiery Shinto priest spoke "you mean you _both had the __same dream at the __same time? I though __I was the psychic here!"_

    "I don't understand either, if the Queen was in danger why wasn't the dream sent to all of us?!" if there was something Kino Makoto dreaded, was being impotent to help her friends.  

    "Minako is the leader of the Senshi, rightful holder of the Silver Crystal Sword. She's the main responsible for the Princess' safety." Haruka's commanding voice brought a shiver made of pure responsibility down Minako's spine.  

    The group started discussing randomly, until the surprisingly wise yet timid voice of Ami was heard "Who was it that talked to Serenity? What did he tell her?" 

    Usagi brought a hand to her temple in a very regal movement, and in a strange way the group of eight girls suddenly realised how much they had all changed lately… features had matured, raw power was growing, memories of thousands of years were being put into place… Time was certainly drawing near, and its weight fell on the Senshi's as a bomb. 

    "We shared some sort of a mental link" Usagi sighed "and he said into my mind that he was who I was looking for. I was confused but… somehow I knew he was right, I was looking for something only he could give me. And then he said," the words were now speeding off her mouth "almost as a curse, that we had built a Utopia, but perfection wasn't real, and sooner or later would crumble around us."

    The dark omen filled the silence, only cut by Hotaru's childish voice, "What's a Utopia, Michiru-mama?" 

    "Sweetie, Utopia means perfection, it's when you can create something where everything is… well, perfect." Michiru finished with an elegant shrug.****

    "What do you think this can mean?" the distress held in Usagi's voice reminded them of the old klutz and less of the Princess.

    As if on cue, and for the first time in the whole afternoon, Setsuna stood. Surprisingly, the green haired beauty was clad in her Pluto fuku, even though no one had seen her transform. "You were all shown a future where Crystal Tokyo was created, and later destroyed by the Dark Moon. You eliminated that threat in the past, but remember, the future is never set in stone." Everyone was pending on the Guardian of Time's words "Copying on a test, stopping to pick up a flower, running to catch a bus, every small thing you do today can change your future tomorrow. And the truth is that, in every possible timeline there is, Crystal Tokyo is never a lasting reality."

    "Then why was that future shown to us as our destiny?" Ami asked.

    "Because we needed it to grow up" was Minako's surprising answer.

    Setsuna narrowed her garnet eyes, seeming to ponder the leader's comment. 'You are now Venus, aren't you Minako? More than ever we need you back... You have all matured so much, but the real task is still to come' She could understand how confused the Senshi must have been; she too had been confused before she realised what all was leading to, and saw what had to be done.

    "For a long time I wondered the same thing, Ami. I knew the future was in a constant whirl, and couldn't understand why the Gates were forcing me to disobey my duties, and reveal the forbidden – your future. But then I understood; without that knowledge you would never have been able to grow as Senshi, and Galaxia wouldn't have been defeated. _She was the real darkness you had to fight in this lifetime, Chaos, and errors from the past could not be repeated."_

    Minako spoke again "We lost the Silver Millennium to Metallia because we were so immature warriors… We had all that planetary power and Light force, but not enough experience handling it. A while ago I understood that all the battles we've been enduring since we were 14 were meant for this, to prepare us for the new millennium, now that the time is right, and that we are ready." 

    "But ready for what?" Usagi was on the verge of crying "Ready to create a word destined to be destroyed? To bring more death and pain to Earth? I can't stand it anymore! I thought that now I could really bring happiness to people, but it's always useless!! Is that our destiny, to only watch people suffer??" She was now screaming, tears trailing down her cheeks. All of the senshi's eyes were also glistening with tears unshed, the same feeling of impotence. 

    "But there isn't a _destiny, is there?" Hotaru's voice was sad._

    "No, there isn't; there are different paths that can be walked in several distinct ways. Now it's up to us to walk it in a way that Crystal Tokyo will be real and able to stand on its own. Only then the Crystal Millennium will begin…" Setsuna sounded almost as a prophet, and the others immediately accepted the mission she was revealing "In your dream Usagi, you saw a future where the Utopia was falling not under an attack by evil forces, but simply because it lacked strength. The future of Earth can not be created by us, is has to come from the Earth's people beliefs and willpower. Can you see it now?"

    "People will never fight for what they don't believe in. If we give them a future conceived by us they can't feel part of it, and won't be able to give their energy to it…" Rei was starting to understand how the future of a planet is so intimately connected to its inhabitant's life force. 

    Usagi had sat back again, and was now absorbing all of this. She had been feeling strange the whole day, as if a different person was growing inside her, and it had terrified her. She knew perfectly well it meant Neo-Queen Serenity was immerging, and she feared that her own personality, Usagi's, would melt away, but now… it was all very confusing, she was still Usagi but she could hear Queen Selenity's voice in her mind as if she was Princess Serenity, back in the Moon Palace.

@@@@@@@@@@@@

    "A ruler's life is filled with indecisions, doubts, fears…" young Serenity sat on her mother's feet with wide open eyes "But everything should be all right, as long as you remember that all we do is for the people, and couldn't be achieved without them." the silver Queen leaned forward and caressed one of the smooth childish cheeks, a short giggle was heard "You see, how could a planet live without his people? They are its force and power…"

    "But mama, what it is then that a Queen does? Why are we even needed?"

    The Queen's violet eyes flashed with amusement at the small Princess' impatience. But it was so important that she understood this… "We, my love, are the personification of that power. When you invoke the Moon's power, you are actually summoning the Moon's people… because you are them, and they are you."

    Serenity seemed confused, but before she could voice all her doubts Selenity wrapped her hands around the small young face, and looking right into her daughter's eyes whispered "My daughter, these are the two secrets that rule a Queen's life, and you can never ever forget them! First, remember that only a generous heart can understand his people, and put them in touch with their inner beings… and secondly, bear in mind that magic can only exist while it's believed in…"     

    @@@@@@@@@@@@

    Usagi woke up from her trance, and stood up regally, the commanding attitude hushing all the crossed conversations. "Planetary Princesses" she voiced in a tone that brought back memories, and in a flash of glittering speckles of light in nine different colours, ice blue, gold, silver, dark red, deep green, purple, dark blue, teal green and black, the Solar System planetary Princesses stood in all their magnificence; strangely, none of them seemed surprised by the transformation, and Serenity continued "It is time to bring magic life back to this Solar System. Only when the equilibrium is settled once again in all of the planets, will the new Millennium begin… It is now that our mission begins, and each one of us will have a task to fulfil."

    Since the departure of the Starlights and their Princess, the Senshi had been living in a sort of limbo, a frame of mind where they all knew something would begin soon, and that they would be a vital part of it, but also where none of them knew exactly how to begin, when or how to behave… But now it was like someone had pushed a button and everything had begun… their inner transformations were done and there was no turning back. Each feared clash of personalities between their Princess form (and soon to be Queen) and human identity was a personal mission that each Senshi would have to overcome. Now was time to grow up and act. 

    "Princess Ami of Mercury" Ami stepped forward to her Queen's biding and held her hand "Your mission will be to prepare the scientific and political grounds of the new world; your diplomatic abilities will be essential for the establishment of the new millennium. May you be wise and brave, for this is not a small task."

    "Princess Rei of Mars" Rei's eyes betrayed that she already knew her mission "When the Silver Alliance was destroyed, Queen Serenity sent all her people to the future, and inhabitants from the nine planets were reborn here on Earth. Tell me, what do you see?"

    "I can see nine different auras here… each one with a distinct glimmer and energy."

    "Now that you've fully became Princess of Mars, you are again the most powerful psychic in the System. Your mission is to find the descendants of each planet by sensing the different auras, for only with their help can all of you regain the full power over your reigns."

    "Princess Makoto of Jupiter" Mako came forward, her hair shining with new highlights of a light greenish "You are internally in tune with the Nature. Earth will undergo deep and traumatic changes, and it is your mission to direct the planet in all its modifications. Be brave, for you will need to strongly bond yourself to Nature."

    "Princess Michiru of Neptune" the Princess had all of Michi's natural grace "The oceans and seas are one of Earth's strongest sources of energy, but thousands of years of constant abuses have had their cost. It is your mission to work on a magical cleansing of the waters, bonding yourself to them, feeding the seas with the energy you both share."

    "Princess Hotaru from Saturn" the deceivingly looking fragile Princess walked decidedly forward "You hold great powers of destruction, but as you taught me, with death comes rebirth; that power will be vital for the birth we are preparing. It is also your mission, as the strongest of healers, to watch over the Senshi in all the troubled times that surely will come."

    "Princess Haruka of Uranus" the tomboy made princess walked gracefully "The winds will be troubled in the upcoming times, and it will be your mission to still them, by forging a bond between you both. Together, you, Neptune and Jupiter will be guides of a planet that is entering a new era. Be generous, for this is a link that will demand great effort from you."

    "Princess Setsuna of Pluto" the oldest guardian kneeled before her Queen, as she had done so many times in the future in spite of Serenity's constant complaint "What else can I ask from you, if you have given your life to stand at the Gates of Time and zeal over History? Your mission is, as in the past, present and future, to guide us with your timeless wisdom."

    Without being called, Venus walked to Serenity holding a long and shining crystal sword, in a striking contrast with her royal attire. The two child-women brought their right hand up and entwined firmly the slender fingers, creating once again the bond between the Moon Princess and the leader of the Senshi. Brow furrowed and eyes closed in deep concentration, they both started glimmering with lights of silver and gold that kept flickering to ice blue, dark red, deep green, purple, dark blue, teal green and black. Suddenly the light show was over, their work complete: the mind link between the Princess and her Senshi was back.  

    Serenity and Minako opened their eyes, hands still grasped. The two women bared a resemblance that used to lead many into confusion, but now differences were perceptible; Minako's hair was even richer than before in shades of gold, while Serenity's had turned definitely silver, but the most striking change were the eyes… both pairs had regain their birth-right colour, a silverish blue for the Moon, and a dark solid gold for Venus.

    "Princess Minako of Venus" Serenity sounded strangely reluctant to speak "You are the leader of the Senshi, and thus to you goes the most delicate of the missions…" they left each other's hands and Serenity started speaking to the whole group "Mother once told me that everything we did was for our people, and for that a generous heart was the key. I have no doubt about your hearts, as you have all willingly given your life before for others when needed, but Mother also told me that the source of each of our planets' magic are the beliefs and hopes of its people. Have you taken a look around lately? People laugh at the word 'magic', they don't accept anything beyond their understanding, if it can't be explained than it isn't real. The Crystal Alliance will be a realm of magic, but how can it have strength if its core – the people, don't believe in it enough? We can't build Crystal Tokyo in such weak grounds, it has no place in a world that doesn't believe in magic. I believe that this is what I saw in my dream, everything looked perfect, peaceful, and so happy, but now I understand it was only superficial, like a spell. The world had been cleansed by the Silver Crystal, but if people didn't truly accept its power, then they couldn't completely embrace the magic given to them… Perfection does not exist, because there's that little piece of chaos in each one's heart…" the girls smiled lightly, remembering what they had learnt when fighting Galaxia "And trying to mask it under a Utopia will only turn the future we fought so much for into something destined to fall!"

    It all made sense now in their minds, all the struggles and doubts they had been through. The group had sacrificed everything for that future, where no more evil and fights would have a place, and they were determined to turn the creation of the Crystal Alliance into their last and most important battle. Maybe it was naïve to believe in a future for Senshi without battles, but they were surely going to try.

    Serenity turned once more to Venus, "What is for you the most powerful magic?"

    "Love… No crystal, as powerful as it may be, can match the power born from true love. The source of your own power Serenity, is your love for Mamoru… You remember when Neherenia took the Silver Crystal from you?" they all remembered too well how they had though Usagi would die, stripped from her life force; but then Mamoru had given her his own force, his purest love, and she had evolved to Sailor Moon's strongest form, Eternal "If we could gather all the love existent in the Galaxy, there'd be no rival." 

    Serenity smile understandingly; she knew how Venus drew her power from Love, and how sometimes she drained herself at battles because there wasn't enough love around… The other Senshi had real elements to back on, like Water, or Fire, but Venus was the planet of Light and Love, abstract elements that couldn't easily be grasped. She could see beyond Minako's 'genki-genki' attitude, only masking her loneliness, and feel all her doubt and insecurities about being the leader. Sailor Venus had said once that she didn't understand how could she be the leader if she wasn't the strongest, and everybody told her it wasn't only a matter of power, but Serenity knew more; if love was once again the most abundant feeling on Earth, Venus would become incredibly strong, even more than Sailor Moon who couldn't access her whole power in Senshi form. 

    "You are right, and because Venus _is Love, you are the only one who can fulfil this task." Serenity straightened "Sailor Venus, your mission is to make people believe in magic and love again. You will need to leave Tokyo to spread around your message, and believe me, I'm the first one to regret it. Be strong, for this is a lonely and heavy burden for your shoulders. Keep a close link with Mars; she will identify Venusians with you, as they are the ones who can help you to… make people fall in love, for life, for friends, flowers, cats, for the stars… Show them all how a world of love can be."_

    "As for me" Serenity continued once again to the whole group "I will prepare myself with you, learning as much as I can from each of your missions. I still have a long way too go before becoming a rightful Queen… Princesses, we have now chosen our path, and we all now it's full of thorns, but it's a path that we are walking together, and together we are strong."   

    Serenity stopped talking, but for a few minutes not a single sound was heard. As if agreed without words, they all detransformed back to their normal identities, but still no one moved. It wasn't that they didn't accept their missions, far from it, but there was something untouchable lingering in the air: a goodbye, a terrible goodbye. Deep inside, they realised that a long time would go by before they'd be reunited like that day, and it was so very hard to part from their soul sisters…  

    Minako was the first to stand up, and with an insight she didn't show often smiled and said "It's not a goodbye, girls… It's just a see you later!" And with that Minako ran out the door, treacherous tears welling up in her eyes.

    Quietly, each girl got up, said a shaken 'See you later' and left, probably to cry out of sight, leaving a heartbroken Usagi who only let her tears out when Rei hugged her tenderly.


	3. Don't forget your toothbrush!

A.N.:       

You know, I had an exam today, on Transport Phenomena, Heat and Mass Transfer. Sounds pompous, no? Once a friend told me that, every time he started studying a book for an exam, he'd think 'I'm not doing it because I have to, I'm reading this book as a way of getting more knowledge', can you believe it?! Well, I have news for you Alexandros! It simply doesn't work when you're reading a 1500-pages book on Heat and Mass Transfer! Ohhh it was awful… I'll never pass it in my life!! 

To get over my depression, I thought of writing another couple of chapters (when I should really be studying… Chemical Analysis, that's it) but… awww…. I'm so sad, the last chapter got no reviews… I mean, sure I'm writing this because I love to, and Minako is 'someone' very special to me, but still… I can't help thinking my writing is… well, crap!

Anyway, I'm stubborn ;-)

More Japanese names: Motoki – Andrew; Kunzite – Malachite

Japanese Sailor V manga: there are 3 fantastic volumes, where Minako learns all about her future and goes through crazily insane adventures, before meeting with the other senshi. Summing up, besides fighting crime she goes against the Dark Agency, the first face of the Dark Kingdom. This agency is commanded in the back by Kunzite, but Sailor V goes against Danburite, who appears at first as a masked hero (Ace) who saves her when she's in trouble (Tuxedo style, heart-shaped eyes and all ^_^). Later she finds out about the Silver Millennium, and that Ace is a reincarnation of a Venusian who was in love with her, Adonis; there are hints of a past relationship with Kunzite, and that out of jealousy Adonis turned to the Dark Kingdom. But on the present time Minako is in love with Ace (or so she believes), and she's forced to fight Danburite; she ends up killing him, but before dying he sets a curse on her: an ace of hearts, Sailor Venus will never find love. "You should be happy, this way you'll never be torn between duty and love" he says… In the manga, this episode affects Minako's life greatly. If you can read these books, they are just lovely…                                                                                                                               

**Disclaimer: **check the prologue!

January 2003

**Road to Utopia**

**Chapter 2 ****–**** don't forget your toothbrush!**

    Minako ran home in a mad dash, not even stopping to say hi to Motoki, who could only watch her scuttle off. All the way she kept her head down, veiling her eyes with a mass of golden hair, so that no one would see the tear stained face, and wonder what was wrong with that strange little girl, running as if she was going to save the world. And in a way, she really was.

    The girl inside the Senshi was so confused and sad, that she somehow seemed to forget that the least of her problems were the tear stains… How she was going to explain her aunt and non-senshi friends the new eye colour, the lighter shade of hair, and the immediate departure from Japan was such a deep mystery that she hadn't even thought about it. 

    When she got near her two-storey house painted in yellow, her pace slowed down and Minako stopped by the fence to catch her breath and still herself. Her brain, that only a few minutes ago seemed incapable of forming a single coherent thought, was now starting to react, and Minako thanked the Goddess that her aunt was working at this time of day, giving her some precious hours to think and prepare.

    When Aino Minako was 10 years old her family moved to England, as her father had gotten an important position as director with a cosmetics company. Her mother, having nothing better to do, dedicated her time to turning her daughter into a child-star, enrolling Minako in every casting or beauty contest she heard about. Minako herself wasn't against the idea of becoming an idol, so she went along with her mother, and eventually both their effort paid off, as Minako got some modelling works.

    After turning 13, a white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead (do cats have foreheads?) turned the golden haired girl's life upside down; his name was Artemis, and how had she known that? Well, the darn cat actually _talked_! That moment would mark the birth of the first sailor suited fighter, Code Name Sailor V the masked avenger, in the person of a reluctant (at least at the beginning) Minako, who claimed that the V stood for Victory, although Artemis knew better… The V stood for Venus, but that was something the brainless girl didn't need to know right then.

    After a number of adventures fighting the Dark Kingdom, which she knew as the Dark Agency, and also helping the London police against crime, Sailor V found out about her past life the hardest way, by killing the man she loved, Adonis, a Venusian as herself, in the name of duty.

    Learning about the Senshi brought Minako back to Tokyo, driving her parents into absolute shock; they were never able to completely forgive their only daughter, and since then kept no contact with her, apart from some Christmas cards, and occasional phone calls for her birthday. Minako started then a new chapter in her short life and moved with an aunt, who lived at Juuban, one of Tokyo's many populated neighbourhoods.

    The relationship between Minako and her aunt never replaced a motherly one, but still the girl felt like she owed the woman; she had after all received in her house a 14 year old niece who had just decided to move back to Japan and leave her parents behind in England. A pretty rash decision, but she accepted it anyway, and for that Minako would always be thankful. 

    In spite of this gratitude, Minako wouldn't miss her aunt dearly; the constant moving her life had been so far had taught the young woman not to be very attached to people, as she could be forced to leave at any time. But this… this was different. In all those scenarios of departure she had predicted, in none of them she was leaving alone, her Senshi staying behind. Meeting the girls all those years ago had been like finally finding the missing part of her soul, and deep inside her heart Minako had hoped that she would never feel that utter loneliness again. Mind you, in a way Minako would _always_ be alone, as long as she lived focused on her role as Leader, carrying that burden and sacrificing everything for the only thing she held dear, Serenity or Usagi's life. The Senshi of Venus was aware of this, but she also knew that her 'sisters' would always be there, ready to give their life for one another, and hadn't they done it every so often?

    But now she was leaving again, and once more alone. Suddenly a smile lit her face, and it seemed to somehow give her strength to enter the house. 'I won't be completely alone this time… How could I forget we rebuilt the Senshi mental link?'     

    A shaking hand brought the key to the lock, and after pushing a bit the stubborn door slid. Closing it behind her back, Mina breathed a sigh of relief and started climbing the stairs to her room on the first floor. Passing the hanging sign on the door with the words 'Aino Minako' and a small drawing of her winking face, the girl entered the only place where she really felt at home, and thought for a second how it'd be leaving it all behind. 'It won't be hard' she realised, without much surprise.

    Minako plopped onto her bed, feeling a bit less confused when surrounded by the sea of orange her bed cover was. Now she remembered where that feeling came from; the sea of Venus always seemed to spark with golden glitters…

    The Venusian didn't even bother to conceal her worries from prying green eyes, as she knew Artemis wouldn't be around; the others may not have noticed, but she had felt the little white fur ball's presence in the room, back at Rei's temple. He had surely been there with Luna, but the Moon advisors probably felt this was something they weren't supposed to interfere with. 'And I believe they were right, this decision was ours.' Maybe Usagi had felt it too, the Princess also shared a close bond with her protector.

    It wasn't that she used to hide her feelings from Artemis, far from it; after all, he actually was a _part of her, of her own body, and without his force she wouldn't have been able to reach the transformation of Super Sailor Venus. But sometimes she'd fall under the habit of hiding her true feelings behind a mask of giddiness even to Artemis, even though she believed he could see through any of her fake or less sincere smiles. Anyway, right now, she didn't feel enough energy left even for the tiniest grin. What a challenge this would be…_

    As if struck by a revelation, the golden haired girl suddenly jumped from her bed and started moving around in a frenzy, removing clothes from the wardrobe, selecting some of her favourite mangas, starting to pack her belongings. Thoughts were zooming past her mind, 'If I'm really going through this, then I'm starting _right now' and new determination seemed to fill her, 'Aino Minako is no longer a child of 14, she's a grown up woman of 20 and most important, a grown up Senshi who has a duty larger than all her silly fears.' As she'd get more confident, the packing would speed up, 'What is this, am I some weakling to feel so down only because I have to leave? I'm stronger than that!' and by now she was actually smiling 'I have a mission to do, and I'm going to succeed even if it kills me'._

    Somehow in the middle of all that excitement, she managed to hear the doorbell sounding insistently, as if the person on the other side of the door was running out of patience. Running downstairs, the no longer mature woman was back to the child phase, as she slipped and literally landed on the last step, after several 'ouch' and 'ohhh' were heard.

    It was a pained Minako who met Usagi's wide grin. "And you people have the nerve to say I'm the klutz one! You Mina-chan, you take the prize!" The no longer blonde odangoed girl was still laughing when she stepped inside Mina's house, but suddenly all her demeanour changed; as much as she wanted with all her heart that this was only one more visit to chat, gossip and drool over idols on pop magazines, it really wasn't… Saying goodbye was just something Usagi would never be good at.

    The serious glint in the bunny's silver-blue eyes was mirrored in Mina's strange golden ones when they got into her room. 

     "Have you looked at yourself in a mirror this afternoon?" Usagi's head was slightly cocked to the side, focused on Mina's face "You never went on unnoticed, but now… your eyes are golden again."

    Usagi was speaking in a way as if she thought Mina hadn't realised that yet, but the golden girl managed to hold back a sarcastic remark. 'Since when did I become sarcastic anyway?' she lightly mused to herself.

    "Golden eyes are not common" it was one more of Usagi's completely obvious comments.

    "Sure, and we see silver hair every day" was the quick reply 'My, was that sarcasm?'

    Usagi fingered some of the metallic tresses with a sheepish smile "Hair dye".

    "Contact lens."

    They both laughed at the same time, but then reality sunk in again. "Mina, I'm so scared! I may have sounded confident back at the temple, but I'm not… I don't even know if we can pull off something as simple as a different hair or eye colour, let alone build up a new world! And yet I HAVE to be confident, only a few hours ago I gave you all so difficult missions, how can I doubt when I made you all believe?" she brought her head up "Am I making any sense at all?"

    Minako sat on the bed, head resting on her knees, "I understand how you feel… we all feel lost, and somehow I believe it's normal. Only a few hours ago we were lost _and_ without a direction, and now we are _only_ lost."

    Usa let out a mirthless laugh, "One step at a time, right?" but when her eyes locked with her Senshi's they were brimming with tears. "But why can't you be here with me? Why do I have to send you away when I need you most? You've always given me so much strength, since thousands of years ago…" 

    The girls held their hands tightly, but Minako said nothing as she felt that Usa needed to pour her heart out.

    "You're not the only one who sometimes puts a mask over her feelings…" she ignored the blonde girl's creased brow "I've always been looked at as the ditz, klutz, brainless Princess, good-hearted maybe but hopelessly clueless… I'm not that air-headed, at least not anymore. I see and I remember how devoted you always were, so concerned with that duty of yours that would so often make you forget your own desires… I could see when your eyes were clouded with sadness, maybe even longing, and how you'd hide it under a façade of happiness. You could never stand that someone would worry about you, did you?"

    Mina shook her head absent-mindedly, still wondering at her Princess' sensitivity.

    "And you know what I'd think every time I'd see you sad, every time any of you would look unhappy?" she had Mina's full attention "I'd think that I didn't deserve friends like you, protectors who would give without a second thought their life for me, their spoiled Princess who shouldn't have nothing of that!" with one hand she silenced Mina's coming outburst "And at night I'd sometimes cry and promise Selene that I'd do all I could to change and become worthy of my friends…" she was now pacing back and forth by the bed "Yet, all I've done since I got here was selfishly complain on how much I'll miss you, without even remembering that it will be a lot harder on you."

    "We never imagined you felt like that Usagi… but I'm not the most adequate person to say that you shouldn't be insecure, am I? But what I can say is that you were and always will be our most precious light, so strong yet so fragile that we need to protect at all costs. It never was because of duty, you understand? If we give our lives for you is because we love you and believe in your dreams… but it's up to you to get over those insecurities, it's a part of your own growth" both girls were crying now, and the bunny sat on the floor, her back leaning on the bed.

    "It's when I think about all the love we have to give that I'm most sure that we'll make it through all of this." She turned her face to Mina "You may be the Goddess of Love and Beauty Aino Minako, but you have a lonely soul… I know how much our friendship means to you, how important it is being with the girls, and that's what breaks me, seeing you leave to more loneliness, and knowing that I'm the cause. That's why I really came, to ask you to forgive me."

    "Usa-chan, I'm leaving because of my dreams and hopes, do you understand the difference?" the silver-haired girl was still sniffing "I'm going of my free will; it's just that some decisions are easier to make than others…" Minako stopped for a few seconds, as if remembering something "We were lost before meeting each other, Ami with her studies, Mako as an orphan, Rei abandoned by her father at the temple, Sailor V fighting crime alone at London… and then we were together, and it was like finding the missing pieces of the puzzle, we were finally complete. It tears my heart to leave, but I'm coming back… We'll be together again soon, in that future we fought so much for."

    Usagi smiled between her tears, an echo of Minako's hopes in the new future glimmering in her face. She opened her mouth as to say something else, but seemed to decide against it, to Mina's puzzlement; her eyes zoomed past the golden girl's face, pure indecision in that glance. "What??" Minako was getting exasperated.

    "Mina, there's something else I wanted to… I mean…" Mina silently urged her to continue "I know I wasn't supposed to know about this, I mean, if you didn't tell us then you probably didn't want us to know…"

    "But what are you talking about??" the golden eyes became darker in irritation.

    "Artemis told me and Luna about your Sailor V times… about Ace, Adonis." she cast a cautious glance at Mina, who had just stood up and walked to the window, resting her forehead on the window pane.

    "And?"

    "I just wanted to tell you that you're the only one who can bring love back to the world… but only if you learn how to do it. Love flows on your veins, it's your own soul, but if you close your heart to it, then how can you give something you don't want for yourself? All you need to do is _be _the Goddess, and everything will be all right. Adonis' ace of hearts did not determine your future Minako, it's what you believe in that changes that same future. Fly away tomorrow, to give and find love…."

    Mina heard the reason behind Usa's words, but that was just something she wasn't able of being reasonable about. Ace's curse would haunt her for ever, but Usagi or the others didn't need to know that. She faced the anxious girl again, "I will."

    The flutter of gold in her eyes didn't go unnoticed to Usagi, but she thought it was better to let it pass. "Have you thought about what you're telling your aunt?"

    "Not really… but one way or another I'm leaving tomorrow evening."

    So sudden! Usagi knew it had to be this way, the sooner she left, less explanations people and friends would ask, but she didn't expect such rush. "And… where to?"    

    The question caught Mina off guard; she hadn't really thought about it… maybe she should leave it in fate's hands. "Hmmm… that's actually confidential" a wink softened the somewhat rash words, and Usagi played along.

    "OK, but just make sure you don't forget your toothbrush… there's nothing as bad as a Love Goddess with bad breath!!" and both girls fell in a fit of giggles. "Have you thought on how to start, or is that also confidential?"

    "Well… I guess I'll let my Goddess of Love instincts kick in." 'And what is that supposed to mean?!'

    The following hour was spent in light conversation, as if the next day would be the same as ever, going to college (the morning jogging in Usa and Mina's view), meeting at the Arcade to eat a chocolate sundae and play some Sailor V games, getting back home… When would Mina get back home again? 'I can't think about this, it will only distract me from my mission' were Mina's determinate thoughts. 

    "I'm still wondering on how we'll manage to explain our physical changes… Ami, Michiru and Setsuna will be ok, they've always had their hair with those colours, and Rei is also safe, red highlights are very common. But you, I and Mako are in trouble…" Usagi was back to that afternoon's events, as departing time was coming.

    "Green highlights are strange, but I guess Mako can always say she felt like a change." Minako shrugged with a mock smile "But I don't know about you, _no one _dyes their hair in grey!"

    "It's silver, not grey!" replied Usa immediately with an indignant frown "Anyway, I find it a very lovely hair colour, so I don't see why people will think it strange." No sooner had she stopped talking than both girls were laughing soundly.

    "That's the attitude, girl!" Minako was still wiping some stray tears.

    "Now seriously… it was so much easier in the old days! People knew there was life in the other planets, and were used to seeing a Mercurian with blue hair, or golden-eyed Venusians, whatever… I just can't stand the idea that we'll be looked at as freaks!"

    "We won't Usa, not as long as each one of us does their mission. I promise you that."  Mina's gaze was pure intense gold "And you'll promise me this: never forget that having doubts don't make your beliefs weaker… Each obstacle and doubt you overcome will only turn you stronger and wiser." 

    "I promise Mina. Our future is coming..."

    They gave each other a strong hug that felt like a goodbye one, and with the now usual tears streaming down their eyes, mouthed a wordless 'See you later'. Usagi's silver tresses trailed off the door, and that would be Mina's last vision of her Princess for a long time.

    The talk with Mina's aunt was worst than the Venusian had thought; a feeling of responsibility over her niece had grown inside the older woman, but even more than that she found the girl's behaviour one of extreme ingratitude, and told her so. Mina strangely felt somewhat detached from the whole conversation, and let her aunt talk and accuse her of being ungrateful when she had been received in that house with open arms. Mina didn't even bother to give her opinion of her aunt's hospitality, and waited for the women to get tired of talking, only to go upstairs and pack.  

    It was like someone had taken control over Minako's life, someone a lot colder who had a mission to fulfil and wouldn't stop at minor details, like her aunt. Mina wasn't sure she liked this new insensitive self, but that was an analysis she'd have to leave for later.    

    The next day was a frenzy; Artemis arrived at dawn but no words were needed, he had already said his goodbyes and was ready to leave. Mina had been asleep for only two hours, but when the white cat got in she instinctively woke up, and one look at those green irises that said so much was enough. She had never loved her guardian as much as in that moment of silent support.

    Together they finished packing all of Mina's belongings. She would be travelling very light, only a worn-out backpack and a basket case, but all her other stuff was going to stay at Mako's. They had talked over the phone the night before, and agreed that the now green-haired girl would keep her few possessions, as she lived all by herself, and would also close Mina's file at the university they both attended.

    At around 5 in the afternoon Minako fell exhausted on her bed, one thought hammering in her mind, 'I'm ready'. Gathering her energy, the Senshi Leader activated the mind link, and sent through it a heart-felt goodbye to all her friends. A warm feeling spread through her chest, and Minako knew she had been heard; it was a 'goodbye' but it felt as a 'hello again'… she wouldn't be alone. 

     None of the passer-byes could avoid stealing a glance at the golden-haired beauty that arrived at the Tokyo International Airport, dressed in sunny yellow with dark glasses concealing her eyes. If someone had followed her, they'd hear how the blonde confidently asked for the first place available in a flight leaving Tokyo, apparently not noticing the dazzled but astonished look the man behind the counter gave her.  

   Leaning on the window seat of a Boeing 737, Aino Minako's golden eyes absently read the words on the ticket her fingers were holding: 'Destination, Sydney'. As the airplane took off, Usagi's words came back to her mind, 'Have you thought on how to start?'

    "I don't know that Usa-chan, but I'm sure it will be big."   


End file.
